


Like That

by iamisaac



Category: Dimsie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Like That

It hadn’t been easy. Daphne Maitland was by nature and nurture an intensely conventional young woman. It had been hard to persuade her to turn her back on the future that everyone expected of her. Harder still when Sylvia’s first novel brought international recognition.

“For your sake,” she had whispered, her face white as she saw the journalists that lurked by Sylvia’s door, “for the sake of your reputation, we must stop this.”

“Stop nothing,” said Sylvia calmly as she walked to meet the press.

The next interview that was published was to outrage the polite world, saying with simply honesty that she lived with – “and yes, like _that_ ” – Daphne Maitland, and they were an extremely happy couple.

When the next book Sylvia wrote gained even more admiration, Daphne gave up he fears. For after all, they were, indeed, extremely happy.


End file.
